Attachment
by Jay2658
Summary: So the world's gone to shit. I don't know where my team are or if they are even alive. All I know is Umbrella are on the hunt for Alice and I. We need to do everything we can do to stay alive and out of Umbrella path. My infection is getting worse, I don't even think I can control it anymore. (3rd in my series for Resident Evil prequels, Infection and Recognition)


Part 1: Lucid

**New story for my Resident Evil series, the third story, I gotta say when I started the first one I didn't see me doing two sequels but here it is, I hope you enjoy it. I don't know how frequently I will be able to upload new parts as I have a pretty full on timetable at uni but I will do my best **** anyway as always I don't own resident evil but I do own Echo.**

"Captain! We have the VIP trapped in the north east corner of the building….. Top floor," A voice rang out towards in my ears, their voice sounded like they were talking through water but they sounded so familiar. As I walked forward through the hallway I could see bullet holes and papers everywhere, there were a few blood splats up some walls and a body nearby. Most of the body's had suits on with sunglasses or your typical G-man look. I knelt down next to one of the bodies and turned him over I looked at his face and saw a very familiar face his olive skin and chiselled face was unmistakable, it was Carlos. I dropped his head and his body slumped back down in the corner.

As I walked down the corridor towards where there was a dimly lit door which was partially open I spotted familiar soldiers, one was Techno and the other was Rictor, they both had their weapons pointed down the hallway towards me and they had their masks on. I moved up to them and asked them, "Are they in there?"

"Yes, Sir, they put up little resistance clearly they knew it was futile," Rictor replied as he brass checked his M-4.

I opened the door and became flooded with light so bright I could feel it stripping me bare almost, as I tried to take a step forward I couldn't the force pushing me was too strong. I attempted to reach out into the light and as I did I could feel something pulling me through into the light.

As the light subsided I was in a chopper flying over a darkened forest, the trees were moving with the down blast of the helicopter, as I looked across the helicopter I spotted a city scape with a large tower at the centre. I could see Alec manning the left side minigun as we approached the city, I saw Alec turn he head towards me, "Permission to fire on targets of opportunity?" she asked me, I nodded in response and she started to open up on the massive tower in the centre of the city.

I spotted Bobcat who had a Barret M82 anti material rifle aimed out of the left door and she was also firing at everything that moved in the building, I couldn't stop myself from aiming down the scope on my F-2000 and fired a few bursts towards the building, as I emptied the clip of the rifle I saw Rictor open up with a hail of MK-48 while the chopper drew in on the roof of the tower.

As the chopper hovered a few feet above the top of the tower, the team all jumped out, Rictor gave the MK-48 to Bobcat and he then pulled out an M-4. Devil and Spyder were stacked up on the door at the far corner of the building, as I walked towards them they nodded to one and other just before the burst through the door. I heard a series of gunshots after they did and the remainder of the team rushed inside the door to assist, as I moved through the door I spotted a G-man and fired at him causing him to drop to the floor. I spotted the same series of bodies and papers lying around on the floor as I had seen earlier but this time I spotted Devil pull out a pistol and shoot Carlos in the chest causing him to drop to the floor.

I then saw Devil and Spyder burst through the door at the far end of the corridor and then Bobcat and Alec followed them in as Techno and Rictor took up positions guarding the door. "Captain! We have the VIP trapped in the north east corner of the building…. Top floor," Devil told me as I walked towards the room. I looked down at Carlos but I didn't actually look at him like last time I just made my way to the door and asked the same question as last time and got the same response. As I opened the door this time I saw a few bodies and lots of smashed glass, I then looked at the far corner and spotted Devil, Bobcat, Spyder and Alec pointing their guns directly at a hooded target in the apex of the corner of the room.

As I moved around to look at the person I stood straight behind them and pulled off their hood, their blonde short hair waved in the breeze which blew through the room. I heard Spyder cock his SMG and click it off safe as he moved up closer to the person but as they turned around he flew across the room smashing out of a window crashing down to the street below, then everyone else suddenly did the same. As the person turned to face me I could see it was Alice and she didn't look happy.

She lunged at me and drove a knife into my stomach, as I felt the blade pierce my stomach and organs I felt my body shudder. As she stepped away and my body fell to the floor I felt something moving in me, she started to talk but I couldn't hear her but I suddenly lunged towards her and smashed out the window but as I did I could only see blackness.

I suddenly awoke in the desert with the black worm like parasites protruding from me covering the floor, entwining in the sand particles and grasping every nearby object. As I sat bolt upright I felt the worms re-enter my body like a snail returning into its shell, I then shuddered as I looked over to Alice who was sat looking at me with a line in the sand infront of her trying to stop the worms from getting to her.

"That's the fourth time in as many nights, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on now?" She asked me as I laid back down in the sand.

"Nothing is going on, just a bad dream," I told her as I reached from my AK, but as I did I felt the bolt cover which was bent to hell, "Ah fuck!" I whispered under my breath.

"Yeah, you also fucked up our food supplies," She told me.

"Great… so what do we do now?" I asked her.

"Well at first light we'll go raid the next town and then we'll move on," She told me as she laid down using her jacket as a pillow and a sleeping bag as a blanket as the temperature of the desert dropped down to freezing at night.

"Sounds like usual," I told her as I laid back down.

"Well there ain't many other options," she told me as I rolled over pretending not to listen.

**I hope you enjoyed this introductory chapter I will hopefully be able to upload more chapters soon I don't know when though as I said at the start but anyway please feel free to leave a review and read the prequels, infection and recognition, but until the next chapter…. PEACE!**


End file.
